Let's Not Be Alone Tonight
by ausllysgalaxy
Summary: Ally and Austin were best friends ever since they can remember. They know they love each other in a friendly way, but not until Austin realizes that Ally's always been there for him, and that he loves her more than a friendly way. (Sorry, still kinda new to writing and I'm still trying to write good summaries)


_**A/N Writing is fun. Here's another one-shot I wrote, I hope you guys will like it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin &amp; Ally, R5's Let's Not Be Alone Tonight, or anything else you might recognize.**_

_**XXX**_

Bullshit.

Actual bullshit.

She, the love of my life, well I thought she was broke up with me. Who you might ask?

Kira, Kira Starr.

Why she broke up with me?

Apparently because I hang out "too much" with my friends rather than spending time with her, she said – and I quote "especially Ally." What the hell is wrong with me spending time with my friends- best friends?

Okay, she should know, she has tons of close guy friends but I would never break up with her when she spends half of her time hanging out with most of them. I get jealous, sure, but I trusted her enough to be okay with her hanging out with them.

I groan. I cannot believe this. I cannot believe her.

She didn't trust me is all that was.

I run a hand through my hair as I sit on my bed, looking at the fist-sized hole I caused on the wall.

I sigh as I hear my home –apartment- phone ring. I didn't even look at the phone to see who is calling before picking it up and answering.

I hear a soft voice. "Austin."

Ally.

I look at the time. 2:48 A.M. "Oh, hey, Ally. A little early… or late to call, don't you think?" I chuckle; acting like everything in the world is okay.

"Yeah, uh sorry, it's just that-"

I hear a knock on the door, wondering who it could be knocking at this time. "Sorry, hold on." I never got a reply. I put the phone on my bedside before standing up on my bed and opening the door. "Ally," I breathe out. There she is, in her pajamas; A footie pajama.

She looks up to me with her big brown eyes, clutching the pillow that she brought. "I can't sleep."

Just as I thought, ever since we were kids, she wears a footie pajama and by that, I would know that she has some troubles sleeping. She's the only person I know who does this. It's odd, but I find it adorable… or adorkable. Adorkable is the better word.

"Come here," I softly say, opening my arms.

She takes a step or two before I capture her into my arms. I felt her snuggle deeper onto my chest.

You know what's crazy? She called me at two in the morning. (But we both know that we always got each others' back) But what not crazy is that this position that we are in right now is very comfortable. Okay, what I'm about to say is cheesy, but it makes me feel safe when I'm with her, when she's with me.

"Can I stay here for tonight?" she shyly asks.

"Of course you can," I smile. I didn't ask her why she can't sleep. I usually wait when she's ready to talk about it.

"Thank you," she tightens her grip around me, her pink pillow long forgotten on the floor.

I deeply sigh. "It's no problem." I pull both of us away before asking her where she wants to sleep for the night.

She sits down on my couch. "I'll be fine here," she says before giving me a smile. She puts her pillow on the arm of the couch before laying her head on it before closing her eyes.

I see a soft smile on her face. I crouch down so we're face to face. "Goodnight, darling," I gently give her forehead a goodnight kiss.

"Thanks again, sweetie," she says before giving my cheek a soft kiss.

Yeah, we kind of talk –and act- like a married couple.

Okay, now I see half of the reason why Kira broke up with me. But that's not the whole reason why I can't hang out with my friends.

Her lips lingered for about five seconds – I don't know why I counted- and it made me smile. Suddenly, all those anger I was feeling before, flushed.

I get up and went to my room to get a soft blanket. I went back to the living room –where the couch and she is- to lay it on Ally. But before I could do that, she stops me with her hand.

"Austin, I know that's your only blanket," she says squinting at me.

I shrug. "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll be fine."

But Ally, the sweetheart she is won't let it go. "Nope."

"What?" I ask.

"I don't want you to get cold."

"I sleep shirtless, I'm used to it," I smile.

"Oh, well this time, you're not going to be," she says.

Love her.

"Are you sure, I told you I sleep-"

She cuts me off. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you sleep shirtless. No big deal," she waves off.

Best friends are the legitimate gifts that were sent from heaven.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're not going to fit in there," I point to the couch she's still on." Do you want to go sleep in my room?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah, sure," she replies like it was nothing.

I mouthed 'okay' before following her to my bedroom. I see Ally sitting on my bed as I enter the room. She's looking at a picture frame sitting on my bedside.

"So I see you kept this," she looks up.

"I did," I reply sitting down besides her, observing the picture. It was a picture of us when we were kids, me kissing her cheek while she was blushing and her smile so bright.

"Do you have the other one?" I wonder. There's also that other kind of picture of us, except –I remember how it happened, she was leaning in to kiss my cheek, my hand deeply inside my pockets, but I surprised her by turning my head around making our lips touch- the picture was captured, her kissing me on the lips. Yes, lips. She was my first kiss. We were each others' first kiss.

"Yeah," she chuckles as she lays down on my bed and stretches. "You were such a little trickster."

"Indeed I was," I smile lying down next to her.

One… two… three… four beats passed.

"Hey," she says catching my attention. "Don't you just wanna go back when we were young?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "No problem, no worries."

"Just freedom." She turns her head to look at me, her body soon facing mine.

"Yeah." I follow her suit

I feel a piece of my hair cover my eyes. I try blowing it away (too lazy to take it away with my hands) but just ended up making farting sounds.

Ally laughs before pushing the piece of hair away. "You're welcome," she chuckles.

"Thank you, m'lady," I say in a royalty manner.

"I already said you're welcome… Prince Charming?" she says not knowing what to call me.

We both shared laughs before it dies down to silence.

I sigh as I look at the picture frame behind Ally. "Hey, you know we never take pictures nowadays?" I begin. "Like just the two of us?"

"Wanna take one now?"

I look at her. "Sure, why not?"

"I didn't bring my phone though," she says.

"'S okay," I say as I take out my phone. We close the gap between us before taking a picture, me looking at her. "I'll send you it," I smile.

"Thanks."

I chuckle before getting up and taking my shirt off.

Ally sees me and started getting up and positioning herself comfortably on my bed.

"C'mon, I'm tired," she whines.

"You can go ahead." I mock as I go lay down beside her.

"Seriously, Austin?" Her voice booms in the room.

"What?" I ask confuse.

"Your blanket isn't that big for two people,"

"I told you, you can have it," I say.

"But I don't want you to- come here."

"What?"

"Come here," she repeats. I close the gap between us. She automatically wraps her arms around me and snuggles onto my chest.

This is one thing I never got to do with Kira often.

Cuddles. I love cuddling. I mean who doesn't?

There's nothing wrong with cuddling with your _girl _best friend, right? There are no rules against it.

"So…" she trails off. It comes out as a muffle though since her face is on my chest. "How are you and Kira?"

"Yeah, about that…" I begin which caught her attention looking up to me, showing that she's listening. "I'm not with her anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"Kira and I are not together anymore," I say sitting up making her follow.

"I'm sorry." Her voice's soft.

"Don't be," I say. I can't say that it's not her fault. She was partly the reason, and that's what I was not okay with. I don't want her to be blamed. I don't want to blame her. I'm not going to. "Guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Your prefect girl is somewhere out there," she says, making me feel a lot better.

After two minutes of silence between us, I feel something drop on my shoulder. She fell asleep.

I wrap my arms and tighten my grip around her before resting my chin at the top of her head before giving it a kiss. Hey, it's not that cold anymore. I feel my mouth curve into a smile before feeling myself drift off into a deep slumber.

_**Six Months Later…**_

"AUSTIN!" I hear my name being called.

I groan before shouting back. "FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" She shouts back. I didn't reply, instead, I sleep more and more before I feel someone on top of me.

"Babe," I whine.

"C'mon, sweetie," she mimics. "I made pancakes," I hear her say before quickly opening my eyes and getting up making her fall.

"Oh crap. Sorry, baby," I apologize as I help her get up.

"It's okay, now go before the pancakes gets cold."

"KAY!" I run off on my way to my delicious pancake. Oohhh this is so good. She makes the best pancakes in the whole world.

I see my beautiful girlfriend enter the kitchen. "AH I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU," I say as I kiss her all over her face.

She chuckles before capturing my face making me stop from kissing her. "I love you more," she says as she kisses me on the lips, me melting into it. "Don't get too caught up there now, honey," she says as she walks away and gets a glass of milk leaving me wanting more. Of her lips, but I think you already know that.

Dang it, she can be such a tease at times. UGH! I stomp like a little kid before sitting back down on my chair and continue eating my pancake. Before I could eat another piece, she sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She starts playing with my hair at the back of my neck.

Here we go again. She knows this turns me on.

She kisses me as I lick the bottom of her lips, asking for an entrance. She gladly accepts, opening her mouth. I'm not going to say the whole detail but as you could tell that we just made out. No biggie.

She stands up and walks while swaying her hip side to side away to the kitchen, about to wash the dishes.

I look at my phone to see if I got any messages before walking over behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my chin on her bare shoulder, placing little pecks of kisses.

She sees my phone and snatched it out of my hand. She puts the phone in front of us turning the camera on. I smile, knowing what she's doing before nuzzling my head at the crook of her neck as she takes the picture.

Well, look at that, new cute wallpaper.

These little moments are the ones I enjoy the most, mostly with her.

She's always been there for me, she listens when I talk, she cares and she actually trust me. I do all those things back to her, because I do truly love her. We truly love each other.

Every day, she reminds me that she, Ally is actually the love of my life. She has been since the start, I was just too blind to see it, but now I see it crystal clear.

**xxx**

_**Reviews are always nice to see**_


End file.
